


Lost in the Fog

by shesxperfect



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesxperfect/pseuds/shesxperfect
Summary: Marlene runs the upcoming museum celebrating Captain America's life. When he and an unexpected guest arrive at the museum before the opening gala, Marlene's old life and secrets are brought back to life. Including one she had spent the longest time trying to forget. Bucky/OC





	Lost in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a new story! I hope you guys enjoy it! I promise I will try to be better about updating this one, I have a lot of muse for it which makes me happy! I only own my OC and thats about it. Enjoy!

"Verdammt." Marlene cursed as she stubbed her toe against the corner of her bed. This is what she got for being late. Lena was never late, that's why when her alarm failed to go off at the proper time, she went into full panic mode. She rushed around her apartment, getting dressed, grabbing coffee and trying to get back some of the time she lost while sleeping. It helped that she was her own boss. But for days like these, she needed to be on top of everything. Her mind was elsewhere, getting ready for her the big opening of the Captain America museum in Brooklyn. There was no better place for the home of this museum than the home of Steve Rogers himself. Marlene had been working at the Smithsonian for their exhibit on Captain America. She was approached by the City of Brooklyn to put together a permanent exhibit. Lena jumped at the opportunity and spent the last year putting it together. She loved it, even if she didn't get much sleep while putting it together.

She hoped around to her closet and found a pair of black heels that worked with her pink and black tweed dress with trim. Lena grabbed her pink cross body bag before leaving her apartment in a rush. She rushed to the elevators and began pressing the down arrow constantly until one of the three elevators made a ding. Marlene stepped inside and pressed the button that would take her to the garage. Thankfully, she found a parking spot near the elevators when she arrived home last night. She got into her black sedan and drove off as fast as she could to the museum. Which in New York, wasn't as fast as she would have liked.

Once she arrived, she rushed out of her car, locked it and rushed inside the old brick building. Marlene skidded to a halt in front of her office, located near the front of the museum. "I'm here." She spoke, announcing to her assistant, and friend Ella. The blonde-haired girl looked up from her computer to her chocolate brown haired boss and raised a brow. She leaned back in her grey chair and sighed. "It's nine, you're not late, stop being so dramatic. You're on time." Ella spoke before Marlene's vision glanced up towards the clock on the wall to find that it was in fact nine, and she had plenty of time to prepare herself for the meeting that would take place in an hour.

As the museum was set to open in a week, she wanted Captain Rogers' approval on all aspects of the exhibit. He had accepted an invitation walk through for ten this morning, something she didn't think he would do. After all, she knew how busy he had been in the past, saving the world from Thanos, and his retirement. "Do you want to take a quick walk through with me? Or are you finalizing the opening Gala?" She asked before going through the half door and into her main office. She placed down her purse, grabbed her brown clip board and several pages of notes she had been taking

Since the exhibit had opened, Marlene had been walking through the exhibits every morning, and writing down changes she wanted to make, she would spend the day, and into the night working on re arranging things until they were perfect. "Lena, you never walk through this museum quickly, I'm almost done with the Gala and I just want to be done so we can open this museum."

"Okay, I'll do it alone, and be back here in record time." She spoke before walking out of her office and through the half door to the exhibits.

"We will have to see about that." Ella spoke with a smile before shaking her head and getting back to her work on the computer in front of her.

Marlene grabbed her pencil from the clip and started off at the beginning. The museum followed the life of Steve Rogers as close as possible. From a brick replica of his childhood home, to his enlistment tries, and everything in between before Steve Rogers became Captain America. An elevator would take the guests to the second floor that included everything during the war, and after he was found. Some of her favorite portions of the museum were the interactive parts, including a model of the plane that Captain Rogers was found in.

Every detail was perfect in her mind, now all she needed was the approval of Captain Rogers. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she checked the bottom floor, then took the elevator to the second. Upon exiting the elevator, the guests were greeted by a large photo of Captain America on stage. To the left was the first uniform that he wore, and other memorabilia before he rescued men in Austria. She moved through the exhibits and down the ramp that led the guests back to the first floor and more of a present-day Captain Rogers, and the Hall of Shields which led to the gift shop, that was still full of boxes filled with merchandise waiting to be placed out and hung up. Something Marlene was waiting until the last moment to do.

When she arrived back at her office, her dark brown eyes looked to the time. 9:55. "You got lucky on that one." Ella told her with a smile before Marlene shook her head.

"Well, I got it down to only one page of notes of things we need to change before next week. It's getting better." Ella rolled her eyes.

"We're going to be open a month and you're still going to be making changes."

"You're probably right." Marlene spoke with a smile, just as the door opened. In walked a red-haired woman, and Captain Rogers. Marlene froze as she saw the woman, but she quickly wiped the look off her face and replaced it with a smile.

"Good Morning Captain Rogers," She spoke reaching out her hand for a shake. "I'm glad you were able to come out and see what we've put together."

"Please, call me Steve." He spoke shaking her hand. "Yeah, it's not what I'm used to, but the kids will love it. I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend." He spoke.

"Natasha." The woman smiled.

"Marlene." She spoke using her preferred German pronunciation of the name. When people didn't get the gentler version of her name, she insisted on her nickname, Lena. "This is my assistant Ella." Lena introduced the other woman in the room. Ella waved and stood up before shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both." She spoke. "I'll let you all get on your tour."

"Thanks Ella, if you need us just text me." Marlene smiled before Ella nodded. "Let's head off." She began walking towards the beginning of the exhibition. Steve stood there for a few moments in the entry way, looking at the replica of his childhood home. It was how people would enter the museum.

"How did you get this?" He asked, "What was left of my home was torn down," Steve studied the architecture.

"There are many pictures of it online. After people began finding out that your name was actually Steve Rogers, people began going to your home and taking pictures this is just a model of the best ones." Marlene informed him and opened the door that would lead them inside. The two walked inside and Lena followed. She stayed back as both Steve and Natasha began looking around the exhibit, reading the explanations and looking at the objects. A gasp came from Steve's lips.

"My back brace," He spoke. "How did you find this?" Steve looked back to Marlene. She took a few steps forward to stand next to him.

"It took us a long time, but online. Someone was selling it to make some money. Along with people going to your home, some people would break into it and take what they could. Selling it to make more money. We simply found what we could and made replicas of what we couldn't." He shook his head in complete disbelief of what Marlene had told him. Natasha remained completely silent. On occasion, Marlene could feel her eyes on her.

"When you're ready we can head up to the next floor." She announced to them. "But please, take your time." Marlene watched the two as they continued through the pre-Captain America Steve Rogers portion. Once they were finished looking around, she took them upstairs. As the elevator doors opened, a humorless laugh came from Steve.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" He asked while Lena nodded.

"We did." She explained. "I wanted to make it about your life and journey, while it hasn't been easy for you, you're an inspiration for a lot of kids and that's what I'm trying to get too."

"And what about his time as a War Criminal?" Natasha spoke looking to Marlene, out of the corner of her eye she could see Steve lower his head.

"We did what we thought was necessary with what information we had. It wasn't a lot, but we do mention it. Mostly we celebrate what happened after you both saved us from Thanos."

"I can't believe you did all of this," Steve spoke shaking his head, Marlene simply smiled.

"Our goal is to find the little guy and make him believe that he too could become as big and strong as Captain America."

"You did a great job." Natasha spoke whereas Steve remained silent. Marlene smiled at the compliment.

"All of this attention is still strange, even after all these years." Steve spoke shaking his head.

"It's alright Steve, don't worry." Marlene spoke as she followed them to the Hall of Shields, nearing the end of the museum. She received a text from Ella asking her where they were in the museum. Lena responded and told her their location. A few moments later, Ella appeared.

"We have some legal documents for you to sign. Stating that nothing will go missing until after the replicas have been made." She explained with a smile. "After the incident at the Smithsonian with the original Captain America uniform going missing, we can't be too careful."

Steve gave her a bashful smile. "I promise it won't happen again, after all I am retired."

"In case it does, Captain." She spoke. "Please." His head nodded. "Ella can take you to sign the documents, we will be shortly behind you."

"If you will follow me this way." Ella said before walking off with Captain Rogers to her office.

"You know, I heard speculation that you were alive, but I didn't believe them until today." Natasha spoke, waiting until Steve and Ella were far enough away to not hear the conversation. Marlene rolled her eyes, this was a conversation she had been avoiding since the other woman arrived.

"Natalia, not now." Marlene responded.

"You're still hiding from them, aren't you?"

"Natalia, you were always my brightest student, but you come up with these wild accusations that are - "

"Are always right." Natasha spoke, Marlene gave her a look.

"I am hiding from no one. I'm in plain sight." She spoke looking around her.

"That's a lie. I can offer you a way out." Natasha spoke, "You did that for me, I can do that for you." Marlene wasn't buying it.

"We are done with this conversation, Natalia." Marlene spoke before taking several steps away from the girl she once mentored, towards the office where Ella and Steve would be.

"He still remembers you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
